narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Canon Celebration Tourney
Alright, this is the next tournament after the Rookie Showdown Tournament. It's likely to start around November 2009. And because of all of these school activities, it's likely to end around February or January 2010. Reward This tournament is just for fun, it's also to celebrate the canon form of Naruto as it's about to be on its conclusion. No reward is necessary, but a template. Information *'Hosted by:' Rasengan888 *'Proctor:' Ranei Kouten (Don't worry, he's not going to swear) *'# of Participants:' 8 Contestants Character Requirements: *The user must have at least 250 up to date contribution. *The user must have been in a battle, or story, or in a tournament. (Just one of them) *IT IS required that you have battled with someone! YOU MUST have all 3 REQUIREMENTS COMPLETED!!! Registration & Results Registeration FULL! #Kurisu Taizen - Itachisharkak #Ahatake "Ryou" Kurosaki - Ahatake #Kyosuke Suigetsu - Cullen #Kami Fuyutama - User: KamiYomi #Odayaka Arashi-thepantheon #Ryuka "Senshi" Uchiha - User:Achrones150 #Ryuuro Hyuga-User:ShienTheBest #Haizo Aoi - Minks Once you sign up, I will tell if you qualified or not. Waiting List If the above has been filled, sign here then. #Indo Huiyo - Dark Ninja #??? #??? #??? This is so that you can still join if one of the above quits. Results Unknown yet Tournament Description House of Fanatics *'Type of Tourney:' A Ninja-Experienced Challenge, Seperate Articles, Point Rankings *'Chances of Edit Conflict:' Little *'Starting at:' November 7th, 2009 *'Ending at:' November 22nd, 2009 *House of Fanatics Entrance *House of Fanatics Exit Splitting it up to 8 articles, for 8 articles each, the 8 people will go into an advanced technology (Ranei stole some electrical technology from the another world, ^_^) of houses, in which they will solve some stuff, go through bizarre areas, and much more. Due to their performance, they will be ranked of points by Ranei. The 2 people with the lowest rank are then eliminated. Battling the Pasts of Naruto *'Type of Tourney:' Battling, RPing, Adventure *'Chances of Edit Conflict:' Very Likely *'Starting at:' November 22nd, 2009 *'Ending at:' December 23rd, 2009 *Battling the Past Entrance This is a part in which you're placed in a portal and are immediately teleported to another area. Immediately, all of the six people will have to cooperate with each other to go to certain places, break seals, and fight a lot of people so that they can pass this challenge. Once though, the best person will nominate four people and Ranei will choose two of them to go home. NOTE: Just to tell you...you're fighting canon characters. Heheheheheheheh... Soccer Battle *'Type of Tourney:' Battling, Strategy, Sports, Violence...(Yes, I SAID VIOLENCE) *'Chances of Edit Conflict:' Medium *'Starting at:' December 23rd, 2009 *'Ending at:' ???/???/2010 *Strikers Lobby This challenge would put the four contestants in a soccer game in which the ball is a huge amassed energy metal ball (I will explain it). Using your jutsus, you use tactics to score in the ball in a limited amount of posts. The chances of scoring will depend on the energy of the ball and of how the goalie will block it. Each character will have a skill on their Shooting, Running, Passing, and Attacking. Just to let you know...there's a lot more to the soccer game than you think it is. *wink* Final Tourney Battle The first three winners will be titled Ultimate Role Player. Release Dates *House of Fanatics Starting: November 7th, 2009 *House of Fanatics Ending: November 22nd, 2009 *Battling the Pasts Starting: November 22nd, 2009 (right after the House of Fanatics) *Battling the Pasts Ending: December 23rd, 2009 (THIS IS A LONG CHALLENGE) *Game Board Starting: December 23rd, 2009 (right after Battling the Pasts) *Game Board Ending: ???/???/2010 (may end at any time) *Rewards Ceremony: After the Last Challenge Category:Tournaments